Ship's Discipline
by Johnlockt
Summary: Captain Janeway decides that Commander Chakotay needs to be taken down a peg or two... ADULT CONTENT 18


Kathryn Janeway sighed as she picked up Chakotay's towel and hung it back on the rail in their bathroom. She swore as she picked up the socks in the bedroom and outright screamed in fury when she tripped over his dirty hiking boots in the middle of the floor. This had to stop! Merging the two crews was one thing, and allowing him to help her keep the Maquis in line was useful. But it was time for Chakotay to find out who was the one and only captain on this ship!

Mid-morning, when the Alpha shift was settled in and all was quiet, Captain Janeway called her First Officer into the ready room.

"Commander, I would like to discuss with you a small matter of ship discipline which has come to my attention."

Chakotay sat up, all business, and frowned thoughtfully. "I have not been aware of any outstanding issues in Tuvok's security reports?"

Kathryn shrugged. "As I said, this has come my attention over the last few days, and I had to decide how to deal with it myself. This isn't from any report, but a result of my personal observations." Chakotay was still frowning, not seeing where she was headed. Kathryn sighed again inwardly. He was useful, good in bed, but not the sharpest pencil in the box. She was going to have to be a little less subtle.

"Privacy lock Janeway Beta-Three." She waited for the computer to confirm the status of the room as locked and for the sounds from the Bridge to fade under the sound-dampening field. Then she turned to Chakotay. "I've tried to be understanding of your dignity and position as the ex-Captain of the Maquis, but I can't have you treating me like a little wife. There is only one captain on this ship, and I have to have your *complete* and unquestioning obedience."

Chakotay looked rather offended. "Kathryn, you know you have my loyalty, always."

Kathryn was hard-pressed not to roll her eyes at this. "This is exactly what I'm talking about! You can't call me by my first name while we are on duty. You can't question my decisions on the bridge. And you definitely can't leave your towels on the bathroom floor for me to pick up and your boots on the floor for me to clean!" She was shouting now, but she didn't care.

Chakotay stood up and hissed back, "Is this really about your authority on the bridge? Or are you complaining because I'm not as anally retentive about cleanliness as you are? Don't drag housekeeping issues onto the bridge! If you want to discuss the division of labor in our quarters, that's fine, but this is not appropriate conversation for your ready room!"

"That's what I mean," she replied flatly. "You do *not* tell me how to behave in my own ready room. You do *not* tell me what is appropriate and what is not. Drop your trousers."

Chakotay gaped at her.

"You heard me. Drop your trousers and lean over the desk." Kathryn stood uncompromisingly behind the desk, staring at him, demanding his compliance.

"Kathryn, if this is some sort of joke, I don't think it is very good taste…" Chakotay ventured, finally.

"I'm the Captain here. If I give an order you say 'Yes ma'am' or 'Yes Captain' or you go to the brig for mutiny. Do I make myself crystal clear? Now, drop your trousers or I remove the privacy lock and sound dampeners and call Tuvok and we do this in public. Would you prefer it that way, or that we sort this out between the two of us, right here, right now?"

Chakotay crumbled, just as she had known he would. He was too proud to let himself be taken down a peg in public. Speaking of which… She opened her desk drawer and took out the strap-on dildo she had placed there that morning. Keeping it out of sight behind her back, she walked around behind Chakotay, who was standing in front of her desk lingering over the unfastening of his pants.

"Did I ask for a strip tease?" She snarled from behind him. "Off. Now."

Chakotay jumped a bit at her voice from so close behind, but removed his trousers.

"And your shorts."

Blushing, with trembling hands, he did so. They had played rough a few times before, but this was a different style of discipline altogether. He was more used to giving it than getting it, but things were about to change, in a big way.

"Bend over."

Chakotay did so, but made the mistake of speaking as he did, "Kathryn, I think we should talk… Ow!"

Kathryn had positioned the dildo behind him and as he was speaking, pushed it in all the way to the hilt. It was lubed, of course, since she wanted to teach him a lesson, not put him in sickbay where unfortunate questions might be asked. Unfortunate for the EMH, that is. "We've done enough talking, now I'm going to *show* you how it is going to be. All you need to say is 'yes ma'am'. Do you understand me?" And she started to thrust the dildo inside him, taking him deeply with each word. "There. Is. Only. One. Captain. On. This. Ship."

"Yes, ma'am!" Chakotay was sweating and panting as she worked him. It had to be burning inside his ass, but it was going to be good for him – she would make sure of that.

"I get what I want, when I want it." She twisted her hips as she drove into him, making him jerk in response as she hit the sweet spot deep inside.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"You are under my command, under my thumb and under my body. You don't jerk off without *my* permission."

"Ohhh, yes… harder…" Chakotay was tense now, close to climaxing. Kathryn suddenly stopped moving altogether, leaving him twisting and impaled on her, but unable to get enough friction to come.

"You do *not* make demands or commands. You listen and you obey."

"Yes, ma'am, yes Captain, yes anything… just don't stop."

"Do you want me to take you? I want you to beg for it."

"Yes Captain, take me now… please… make me your whore… anything…"

Kathryn smiled. "That's a good little Commander." She reached around in front of him and gripped his enormous erection in her hand, but didn't pump it.

"Captain, I… I want you… I need you to…"

"Yes, Commander? What is it you want? If you ask nicely, I might even give it to you."

"Captain, I need you to nail me hard!" Chakotay was pushing himself back, rocking his hips involuntarily as he tried to rub himself against her hand. "Do it, do it to me now!"

"Welllll…"

Chakotay groaned with frustration. "Captain, sir! I mean ma'am… I'm begging you, take me… fuck me deep and hard… I need you to do it…"

"That'll do Commander." Kathryn started moving again, thrusting rhythmically and jacking him hard with her hand at the same time. It didn't take more than a few strokes to bring him off.

"Oh yes… like that… right there… Oh my *GOD*!"

Kathryn chuckled. "Not quite there yet – just plain 'Captain' will do." She didn't think he was listening, as he appeared to have passed out face-down on her desk. She moved quietly around the room, putting things away and straightening her own uniform and hair. When she was neat and tidy she sat down behind the desk again and picked up a report to read. Right on cue, Chakotay woke up.

"Ohhh, Captain…" Kathryn bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling. So, it was 'Captain' now, was it?

"Captain, request permission to get dressed."

"Certainly Commander, after one more item of business."

"One more… item?"

"What did you say?"

"Yes, Captain! One more item, Captain!" Chakotay tried to pull himself to attention as best he could without pants.

"Come here and bend over. I have a little present for you, to remind you of our discussion today." As Chakotay turned around and presented himself, Kathryn pushed a fat butt plug into him, while he was still nice and loosened up for it. Chakotay gave a small gasp as it went home, but refrained from speaking further. "You may dress now."

Chakotay was a lovely shade of pink in the cheeks under the bronze of his natural coloring as he walked over to the pile of his uniform and started pulling it on. His walk was a little stiff as well, but she trusted he would get used to it. He might be walking like that for a while, just to ram the lesson home, so to speak. Kathryn pretended to be absorbed in the report as he dressed and stood to attention in front of her desk. She gave him a minute to sweat, then looked up.

"Was there anything else, Commander?"

"No, ma'am. Request permission to return to the bridge, ma'am." Chakotay murmured in a subdued whisper.

"Of course, return to your duties. Computer, release privacy lock, authorization Janeway Beta-three." The door clicked and Chakotay escaped onto the bridge. Kathryn chuckled to herself. If he hadn't figured it out by the end of the day, she might leave him a little note to check the details of privacy lock Janeway Beta-three. She had especially designed it to be a privacy lock with a one-way sound dampening field…

THE END


End file.
